Y así comenzó todo
by QueenJaneSeymour
Summary: Historia de como empezó la amistad de Sirius Black y Jane Seymour


**Y así comenzó todo…**

En el palacio de Hampton Court estaba todo el mundo revolucionado, esa noche se celebraba una fiesta y todo tenía que estar perfecto. El salón de baile estaba precioso, decorado para la ocasión, las mesas, bebida y comida ya estaban colocadas en sus posiciones, solo faltaba que llegaran los invitados y diera comienzo la fiesta. En alguna habitación del palacio se encontraría la anfitriona arreglándose para la ocasión. Ella misma se había pasado toda la tarde de un lado para otro, dando instrucciones a sus criados de donde iba cada cosa y supervisando la decoración del gran salón.

A las diez las puertas del palacio se abrieron y comenzaron a llegar los primeros invitados, se esperaba una gran cantidad de ellos ya que se habían mandado numerosas invitaciones. Entre los afortunados en asistir a la fiesta se encontraban, nobles, brujas, magos, y casi toda la corte de la reina entre ellas las doncellas más hermosas de Inglaterra. Solamente una persona de los tantos invitados estaría ausente; el rey.

En poco menos de una hora el salón de baile se llenó de señores vestidos con sus mejores trajes y damas luciendo bonitos vestidos. Poco después hizo acto de presencia la anfitriona, la reina Jane Seymour, ataviada en un voluptuoso traje verde esmeralda. La reina era una mujer bastante alta, con una figura esbelta. Sus ojos eran grandes y azules y con una mirada muy serena, Sus cabellos, rubios y rizados, caían con gracia sobre sus hombros. Su cara tenía una tierna expresión de dulzura, todo el mundo decía que era una buena mujer y una gran reina.

Bajó las escaleras despacio y con una elegancia digna de una dama. Se paró varias veces saludado a las personas que la paraban por el camino, hasta que por fin llegó a su destino, la mesa de las bebidas. Se sirvió una copa de vino mientras conversaba con una gran amiga suya. De pronto se armó un pequeño revuelo en el salón, todas las jovencitas reían y cuchicheaban entre ellas mirando hacia la puerta. Jane giró la cabeza para ver qué o quién estaba causando la expectación de todas las doncellas de la sala. Cuando dirigió su mirada se dio cuenta que el alboroto lo había causado un chico que acababa de llegar.

-Solo es un chico guapo, nada que destacar- dijo la reina y siguió atenta a la conversación de su amiga Catalina.

Mientras el chico avanzaba por el salón, ninguna chica le quitaba los ojos de encima, cosa que a él le encantaba, ya que iba sonriendo a todas y cada una de ellas y besando la mano de toda la que se ofreciera voluntaria.

-¡Menudo arrogante!- pensó Jane mientras lady Catalina hablaba casi ella sola, ya que la reina no podía dejar de mirar al apuesto caballero.

Sirius Black, hablaba con unas y con otras entre risas, pasando varias veces la mano por su pelo, presumiendo de su belleza. Y la verdad tenía de que presumir. Era alto y muy apuesto, su pelo era negro y las facciones de su cara casi perfectas. Se había dejado un poco de barba la cuál le daba un toque sexy. Sus ojos eran azules e intensos, tenía una mirada seductora e imponente, una mirada que a cualquiera podría dejar paralizada.

La fiesta avanzaba entre música, bailes, copas y risas de los asistentes. Tras bailar varias veces con distintos caballeros, Jane cogió una copa de vino y se sentó en una silla desde donde podía observar casi toda la sala. Mientras bebía un poco de su copa, advirtió que ese joven que tantas miradas había despertado, se acercaba a ella con paso firme y decidido.

-¡Buenas noches majestad!, me preguntaba si tendría el gran placer de que la reina bailara conmigo- Hizo una reverencia y le dedicó una de sus perfectas sonrisas.

-¡Buenas noches caballero!- le devolvió la reverencia con la cabeza. – Tiene muchas damas donde escoger para bailar, o ¿Ya se han cansado todas de usted? Le dijo riendo y al momento quedó sorprendida de que aquellas palabras salieran de su boca.

El joven soltó una carcajada ante el comentario. –Tiene razón muchas donde escoger, pero yo quiero bailar con la más hermosa- Contestó sin dejar de sonreír y le tendió su mano galante –Y entonces, ¿Querrá la dama más hermosa bailar conmigo?-

El rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de la reina mientras el joven le hablaba. –Me halaga señor, está bien bailaré con usted- Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa mientras aceptaba su mano y él la miraba de arriba abajo con disimulo.

Los músicos entonaban una nueva canción mientras la pareja caminaba hacia el centro del salón. El chico tomó la mano de la reina y colocó su otra mano en la cintura de ella, lo cual hizo que un cosquilleo se apoderara del cuerpo de Jane. Siguiéndole ella tomó su mano también llevando la otra al hombro de él. Comenzaron a moverse al son de la música, una cosa tenía que reconocer la reina: Ese caballero arrogante y creído bailaba de maravilla.

Durante unos minutos no se dijeron nada el uno al otro, solamente bailaban y se dejaban llevar por la música. El joven tenía sus intensos ojos azules clavados en los de ella, eso ponía un poco nerviosa a Jane, que intentaba desviar la mirada, pero sin querer sus ojos volvían a encontrarse con los suyos sin poder dejarse de mirar. Siguieron un momento así hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-¿Me va a decir su nombre o se va a pasar toda la noche mirándome en silencio?- le dijo Jane bajando la mirada un poco. Él no dejaba de mirarla y le resultaba muy incómodo ya que iba a conseguir lo que ninguno antes había conseguido: ponerla nerviosa con solo mirarla.

Hizo una mueca graciosa acompañada de una sonrisa. –Podría esta mirándola toda la noche, no contemplo mejor paisaje. Le diré mi nombre si deja de llamarme de usted, me hace más mayor y no lo soy- Tras estas palabras le guiñó un ojo, ella asintió mientras una sonrisa tímida afloraba en su cara y continuó hablando.

-Mi nombre es Sirius Black, tenía ganas de conocerla me han hablado bastante de usted, majestad- Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras la guiaba por todo el salón bailando. – ¿Y usted se llama?-

-Jane Seymour, pero puedes llamarme Jane solo si gustas- contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa. -Espero que te hayan hablado bien de mi quién quiera que lo haya hecho. Un placer conocerte.-

-El placer es mío, créame, solo me han contado cosas buenas sobre usted.- Le hizo girar sobre si misma sin soltarle la mano. . –Y ahora le puedo asegurar que se han quedado cortos- Alzó las cejas divertido y la recorrió con la mirada hasta volver a clavar los ojos en los de ella.

Bailaron juntos dos canciones más y sin darse cuenta acabaron solos en un rincón de la sala charlando, compartiendo risas y bromas mientras tomaban una copa. A medida que pasaba la noche y cuanto más le conocía, para Jane Sirius había pasado de ser un vanidoso y arrogante chico a un atractivo y encantador caballero. No dejo de mirarla en toda la noche, a leguas se apreciaba que Sirius Black tenía algún tipo de interés en la reina Jane. Cogieron confianza enseguida, ambos se entendían bien, incluso llegó un momento en el que Jane le pidió que no la tratara de usted más, cosa que todos debían hacer puesto que era la reina.

La fiesta estaba llegando a su final, Jane no se había despegado del lado de Sirius en toda la noche, habían congeniado muy bien. Notó que no miraba al seductor caballero de la misma forma, algo había despertado en ella, cosa que no podía suceder ya que ella estaba casada. Pocos invitados quedaban ya cuando Sirius anunció que se tenía que marchar.

-Ha sido un placer compartir esta fiesta contigo preciosa- Cogió su mano y deposito un suave beso. –Espero que esto sea el comienzo de una bonita amistad- Le dedicó una sonrisa poniéndose de pie dispuesto a marchar, aunque separarse de ella era lo último que habría querido hacer esa noche. Era preciosa y estaba casada con un rey, quizás que fuera prohibida era lo que le atraía de ella, pero no, Jane le había calado de una forma especial, no era como las demás.

Una sensación de vacío inundó a Jane, quizás para él ella era una chica guapa más a la que se había sabido ganar con gran destreza. No quería separarse de su lado tan pronto, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin parecer una descarada ante el resto de invitados. Se quedó callada mientras veía como se alejaba, de pronto se levantó y le siguió hasta la puerta.

Caminó deprisa, él había alcanzado casi la puerta del palacio. –SIRIUS ESPERA- Chilló para llamar su atención.

Sirius oyó su voz, esa voz que le daba a la reina un aspecto dulce, más aún del que ya poseía. Paro sobre sus pasos, cerró los ojos un momento y una gran sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su cara. –Creo que yo también he creado un cierto interés en su majestad- pensó y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a ella. -¿Si?-

Llegó hasta él y caminó a su lado cogiendo su brazo. – ¿Qué clase de anfitriona sería si no acompañara a mis invitados? – sonrió divertida. –Además no me he despedido de ti. Yo también espero que de esta noche salga una bonita amistad, me ha encantado conocerte.

Sirius se paró, la agarró por la cintura y la pegó a él. Sabía que era una locura lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ella le pertenecía a otro, pero no podía contenerse más ante esa mujer. De no haber notado un poco de interés por parte de Jane, jamás se atrevería a hacer lo que hizo.

-No te quepa duda que será una bonita amistad- Y sin más palabras alzó su barbilla y la besó. A la reina le tomó por sorpresa aquello, cerró los ojos y un escalofrío seguido de un cosquilleo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero durante un momento el mundo desapareció quedando solo los dos en él. Jane no podía resistirse ante él y sin pensarlo más correspondió a su beso acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

Jane no pudo saber cuánto había durado ese beso, tan tierno apasionado y especial, ya que para ella el tiempo se había detenido. Abrió los ojos y su mirada buscó la de él.

-Esto no está bien, yo estoy…- Sirius llevó un dedo a la boca de ella y clavó sus ojos en los suyos.

-Calla preciosa, los dos lo estábamos deseando- alzó las cejas y sonrió. –Pero si no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé no te preocupes- Se separó de ella y volvió a caminar despacio. Jane se quedó parada viéndole y suspiró.

-¡Eso nunca! Dime que nos volveremos a ver por favor- Sus palabras tenían un tono desesperado, ante todo no quería perder su amistad. Él la miró, avanzó hacia donde ella se encontraba y sin decirse nada sus labios se fusionaron en un largo beso.

-Entonces volveremos a vernos, no quiero privar a la dama de mi compañía- Bromeó. –Me encantará pasar otro rato contigo y disfrutar de tu amistad- Besó su mano, tras eso le hizo una reverencia divertido. -¡Buenas noches majestad, hasta la próxima!

-¡Buenas noches caballero!- le devolvió la reverencia haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y sonriendo. Se quedó viendo como marchaba y volvió a la fiesta para despedir al resto de invitados.


End file.
